


Where Seonghwa's Duster Breaks

by HongjoongKeepsKillingMe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I think?, Swearing, also hongjoong is precious, dusters, i mean it happens twice but hey, i will grow this tag for seonghwa, wow i think this is the first fic tagged with dusters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongjoongKeepsKillingMe/pseuds/HongjoongKeepsKillingMe
Summary: Seonghwa wasn’t one to lose his temper, but waking up to find the members sleeping on the floor, surrounded by half-eaten snacks and /his broken duster/ was not his idea of a good morning.(Wow I'm bad at titles)





	Where Seonghwa's Duster Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something cute and then I saw a duster shaped like a duck... I'm so sorry for this

“Are you fucking serious?!!”

Seonghwa wasn’t one to lose his temper, but waking up to find the members sleeping on the floor, surrounded by half-eaten snacks and _his broken duster_ was not his idea of a good morning. The duster had been cleanly snapped in half, colourful hairs from it littering the floor. He didn’t even know it was possible for a duster to lose hairs. Seonghwa set down the now useless object with a sigh, hoping his shout hadn’t woken up Hongjoong or Yeosang – the only ones who had been sensible enough to choose sleep over singing and breaking things into the early hours of the morning.

Trusting the members with a karaoke machine (which a snoring San was currently embracing) was a mistake – and he should have known, especially after their destructive sessions with Dingo TV. Seonghwa took a deep breath, trying not to cry at the miserable state of his duster.

“Is everything all right?” Hongjoong padded out of their shared room, blinking sleepily. He looked so tired that Seonghwa felt bad for waking him. Before he could apologise, the leader nearly tripped over Wooyoung’s body. “What the –“

Seonghwa sighed and went to sit on the couch, pushing Mingi’s leg away. “I guess they got carried away with their karaoke last night,” he said and tried to laugh though it did little to hide his irritation. “I don’t blame them, but they could have made less of a mess.”

“I’ll have a talk with them later,” Hongjoong said just as he spotted the snapped duster. “Hold on, isn’t that—”

“Please don’t,” Seonghwa begged. If he thought about his beloved duster he was sure he would cry. “It must have been an accident.”

Hongjoong nodded, still trying to comprehend the situation as he pulled a nearby blanket over the sleeping members. “Do you want to go and buy a new one? The shops should be opening.”

“You mean right now? Don’t you want breakfast?”

“We can get food on the way, let’s go!” Hongjoong grabbed Seonghwa’s arm and dragged him to where they kept their shoes. Seonghwa obediently pulled on a pair of trainers and took some money before following his friend out of the dorm.

-

A few minutes later, they were walking to the home store, eating croissants from a nearby bakery. It was cold and humid, the sun still low in the sky. Seeing Hongjoong shiver, Seonghwa felt bad for making him wake up and come out so early on one of their few days without morning schedules. “We really don’t have to do this, you know—”

“Yes we do,” Hongjoong interrupted. “Your cleaning is important to you so I’m going to make sure you can clean as much as you want!” The rapper started walking with newfound determination, seeming more alert and Seonghwa could only shake his head fondly as he finished his croissant. The younger was too sweet for his own good.

They arrived at the home store some ten minutes later. A sleepy worker at the tills glanced at them strangely but they ignored her. After looking around briefly, Hongjoong spotted the cleaning area and dragged Seonghwa towards the aisle by his sleeve.

“This is perfect, look at all the dusters!” Hongjoong exclaimed. “How about this one?” He held up one duster, which Seonghwa immediately made a face at.

“I refuse to clean our dorm with that atrocity.”

“What? I think it’s cute.” Hongjoong frowned, examining the blue and yellow duster. “It looks like a minion.”

Seonghwa laughed. It seemed like his passion for minions would never die. “I’ll buy it for you, then. You can add it to your collection of minion stuff.”

Hongjoong brightened. “Are you serious?” It still surprised Seonghwa how such small things could make the other happy. He was glad, though. It made it easier to lift his mood when he was sad, and a happy Hongjoong was so cute that he had often unknowingly helped with Seonghwa’s own low moods.

“Sure. It’ll be like couple items,” Seonghwa replied, seeing a pair of pink _him and her_ aprons and smirking as he imagined putting them on the members as a punishment.

“Yeah, because dusters are the most romantic thing ever.” Hongjoong snorted and picked out a red duster. “This one’s nice,” he said and prodded his friend with it. “Red like your anger when you found your broken duster.”

“Watch it.” Seonghwa playfully swatted the other away. “I do like that, though. It can also remind those brats of the blood that’ll spill if they ever do this again,” he said even though they both knew he loved the members too much to even properly tell them off. “Do you want to go pay for—”

“Check this out, they have dish brushes shaped like a rubber duck!” Hongjoong had crossed the aisle to admire the silly objects. “I should totally buy one for our –“

“Joong, you barely ever wash up,” Seonghwa sighed, his inner responsible parent coming out. “Are you really planning to spend your paycheck on stuff you’ll never use?”

Hongjoong pouted. “No… I guess the duster’s enough. It’s still fun to look at everything, though.”

“We’re not in a hurry,” Seonghwa replied. He was feeling pretty exhausted from being so angry first thing in the morning, but seeing his friend’s face light up made it worth it. Hongjoong didn’t hesitate to pull him over to show him the dish brush with a wide smile.

They ended up spending half an hour in the store, laughing at strange kitchen objects and debating future birthday presents for the members (Hongjoong managed to convince Seonghwa that giving Wooyoung a funny dish brush might actually motivate him to wash the dishes, so a frog-shaped one had joined the basket to the elder’s exasperation). When they approached the till with their dusters, the brush, and the couple aprons that Seonghwa had added at the last minute, Hongjoong yawned. “I think my lack of sleep is finally catching up with me,” he chuckled and handed the items to a worker.

Seonghwa nodded in agreement. “Good thing we only have practice this afternoon. You should sleep when we get back.”

“What are you going to do?” Hongjoong asked as he paid and collected their purchases into a bag. “I’m going to give those brats the punishment they deserve,” Seonghwa declared and led the way out of the store.

Hongjoong chuckled and followed, excited to hang up his duster (he saw it as more of a decoration than a cleaning tool, but Seonghwa didn’t mind. His smile was enough of a reason to buy it for him.)

–

The members didn’t think much of the funny looks Hongjoong and Seonghwa kept sharing later that day until Yeosang burst out laughing at their group’s Twitter account, whose newest post featured a photo of them asleep and wearing ugly couple aprons. Needless to say, they apologised and promised to never go near Seonghwa’s cleaning gear as microphones again.

Seonghwa had threatened to do worse if the members deleted the tweet, and happily tried out his new duster while they laboured at posting selfie after selfie to make it disappear from their fans’ feeds.

"Aren’t Yunho’s arms hurting?" Hongjoong wondered as the other rapper held up the phone for yet another group selfie. Then he chuckled, thinking about what management would say when they saw the numerous posts. "I think the managers might cry when they see the feed."

"Fifty photos that look exactly the same? Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised if they ban us from Twitter for a week," Seonghwa replied. He turned around to look at the leader, who was lying on the couch with his duster. "…why are you cuddling the duster? You have plushies, you know."

"It’s actually surprisingly fluffy," Hongjoong told him as he felt the hairs with his cheek. "It feels nice."

"Right…" Seonghwa had never seen anyone treat a duster like that but he wasn’t about to judge him for being nice to it – especially when the younger had saved him from a whole day of being in a bad mood and yelling at people. "Thanks for earlier," he said. He was going to say more but he couldn’t quite find the words so he hoped Hongjoong understood.

"You don’t need to thank me," Hongjoong protested. "I’m always happy to help you out. Besides, I had a really good time and I got a cute duster, so I should be thanking you."

Seonghwa wanted to argue that Hongjoong was the reason they went out in the first place but he was interrupted by a scream from Mingi and Wooyoung’s "Shit, the managers are calling, what do we do?!"

(After a good rant about why they couldn’t just upload dozens of selfies in one go, the managers secretly asked Seonghwa to send them the picture so they could get a better look before taking the whole thing down, to the eldest’s disappointment.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure our boys are a lot more responsible at home but it was necessary because the only other way I could think of to break Seonghwa's duster was for Jongho to be drunk and think it was an apple but that felt even more stupid lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
